1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to an extension device and a computer system wherein the extension device is operative to control and operate in accordance with an application program stored in the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. Personal computer systems in general, and IBM Personal Computers in particular, have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers can typically be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that is comprised of a system unit having a single central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including all RAM and BIOS ROM, a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a so-called "mouse" pointing device, and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's Personal Computer AT and IBM's Aptiva.
Personal computer systems are typically used to run software to perform such diverse activities as word processing, telephone and answering machine functions, manipulation of data via spreadsheets, collection and relation of data in databases, displays of graphics, design of electrical or mechanical systems using system-design software, etc. As a result of the wide range of functions that can be performed by today's personal computers, users are faced with a myriad of computer features when they are shopping for a computer. One such feature is a telephone answering machine function.
The telephone answering machine function can be provided by a software program such as Ring Central which is available from Ring Zero, Inc. When this program is executed on a computer system it typically provides a graphical user interface (GUI) screen which resembles a telephone handset and answering machine. The user can use a mouse or other input device to operate the telephony software. The GUI and program provide most functions of a normal phone/answering machine combination such as allowing the user to initiate, answer and conduct a phone conversation with another party when the system is in a normal operating state (via a microphone (not shown) and speaker (not shown) attached to system's console), record message(s) when the user is not there, indicate the number of recorded messages and playback the message(s). The user's pre-recorded message which plays when the program acts like an answering machine as well as the messages which are received from a caller are digitized and stored on the computer's hard drive by a sound card within the system.
Many computer users, however, do not use the telephony functions on their computers because the computer is in an inconvenient place in the house to be used as an answering machine.
It is therefore desirable to provide an extension device for a computer system that allows a user to use and access the computer system's answering machine software without having to physically be near the computer system in the house.